The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to head positioning systems and more particularly to such systems in which a person's head is placed on contact means in a controlled position while allowing controlled repeatable motion around at least one of three mutually perpendicular axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, systems have been proposed for allowing a person who is largely disabled to use head motion to control the operation of a device such as a wheelchair. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,845 Selwyn or U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,627 Brown, et al. The inventions of these two patents do not support the head or maintain it in a controlled position but rather are more for the type of individual who still maintains normal head control.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,202 Kinne discloses a neck exercising device which takes the weight off the neck by means of a cable 27 and allows rotation of the head at least about two mutually perpendicular axes plus limited motion about an additional non-perpendicular axis in order to exercise the neck. It is pointed out that this patent does not place the head in a controlled position around which rotation may take place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,037 Miller III discloses a wheelchair control headrest. The head fits against a cup means. However, it is not placed in a controlled position in the manner of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,630 Fetchko, 4,682,159 Davison and 4,688,037 Krieg all disclose inventions in which the head motion is used to control a device. However, none of these place the head in a controlled position in the manner of the subject invention nor is there any head support.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,239 Uribe M., 3,336,922 Taylor and 3,605,736 D'Amico, et al. all disclose traction helmets or devices which are designed to maintain the head in a fixed position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,999 Bustamante discloses a neck exercising device used to tension or stretch the neck muscles and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,638,293 Lindstrom and 3,170,659 Wood Jr. disclose head restraining devices for use in space vehicles or by pilots which are not devices providing positioning means for placing the head in a controlled position and providing pivot means in the manner of the subject invention.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a head positioning system which includes positioning means placing the head in a controlled position. Pivot means are provided connected to the positioning means for allowing motion around at least one of three mutually perpendicular axes.